final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Flight
Vision A section of the hydraulics on one of the pipes underneath the coaster had begun to leak, which ruptured before the ride started. As the ride progressed, the pipe began to rattle and jar loose. The rollercoaster goes up a loop as everyone screams. "Yeah! Show me your titties!" Frankie yells, videotaping Ashlyn Halperin and Ashley Freund. "Fuck off, Frankie!" Ashlyn shouts, knocking the camera out of Frankie's hand. The camera's cord wraps around the tracks. As the rollercoaster plummets down, it crashes into the camera, which severed the hydraulic line, shaking the rollercoaster as everyone panics and scream with horror. Sparks fly out from the damaged hydraulic line. Still in motion, the coaster began to tear apart, losing its wheels and important bars and other mechanisms that made the coaster work properly, and causing the riders' safety restraints to fail. People scream in terror as they try to hang on. Sparks belch out where the wheels broke away. When the coaster arrived to a sharp turn in the middle of the ride, half of the coaster detached and jumped the tracks as Carrie Dreyer, Jason Wise and five others fall out from their seats and fall to their deaths as they scream while Ashlyn and Frankie are still in their seats. The cars crash onto the ground. Ashley is the last to fall to her death. Wendy Christensen screams as Lewis Romero is thrown out of his seat and held onto the coaster for dear life, as it went through several more loops. He fell off, and was narrowly saved by Kevin Fischer. However, a portion of the coaster fell apart and knocked Lewis off, sending him flying into a portion of the tracks where he died of blunt force trauma, breaking his spine as blood splatters out. The coaster continues to fall apart and stays in motion up until it reached a large loop and was suspended upside-down. Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley fall out from their seats but hangs on. Erin and Ian yelps. "Erin, hang on!" Wendy yells. "Erin!" Ian shouts as they hang on for dear life. "Hang on!" says Wendy. "Don't let go!" Kevin screams. "I can't." Erin says, trying to hold on. Ian lets go, screaming. After, Erin lets go with a yelp as Ian continues screaming. Erin screams as Ian and her fall to their deaths. "No!" Wendy shrieks as Ian and Erin's bodies hit the pavement, instantly killing them. Two unknowns (Perry Malinowski and Julie Christensen) lets go as well as they scream, falling to their deaths. Wendy and Kevin panics. Kevin and Wendy attempt to get the coaster out of the loop by rocking it backwards by slamming their bodies in the opposite direction. They succeed, but in the process, Kevin gets his coat stuck on the coaster and can't sit down and as the coaster goes backwards, a dislodged pipe severs Kevin in half. Wendy screams in horror as Kevin's remaining body slumps in his seat. Wendy lies on the coaster, crying but it hits a dislodged part of the track and jackknives. Wendy flies out from her seat, screaming as she plummets down. She sobs as she plummets onto another part of the tracks, screaming. Aftermath It is then revealed that the derailment was a vision of Wendy's, and the roller coaster is still at its station. She panics and manages to get several of the students off when a large fight ensues. Ashley and Ashlyn gets off the ride followed by Frankie who is videotaping them. Jason sees this and attempts to leave the coaster, but they didn't get his attention due from the fight. However, the passengers force the workers to start the ride. After security brings Wendy and the students outside, the ride starts. Wendy notices Jason is still in the roller coaster. Panicked, She begins to freak out and tell the attendants to stop the ride, but is taken outside. After she and Kevin were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashes. Carrie and Jason can be heard screaming when they fall to their deaths. Kevin watches with horror as Wendy cries. Death toll: 7